If one day
by spoodle monkey
Summary: SHINOKIBA SLASH If one day you feel like crying, call me, i cant promise to make you laugh but i can cry with you. Based on a chain letter that was sent around a while ago.


**Disclaimer: Nope, dont own cause we all know that Shino and Kiba totally belong to each other!**

**A/N- based on a chain letter that was sent around a while ago.**

**"_If one day you feel like crying…call me. I don't promise you that …I will make you laugh but I can cry with you."_**

Auburame Shino sat silently, in the sterile white waiting room of Konoha's resident hospital. Around him sat various other people, all here for different reasons. Next to him sat his sensei and Inuzuka Kiba.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Kiba tugged on his sleeve, to gain his attention, dark eyes filled with worry stared up at him.

"I do not know." Kurenai-sensei leaned across him, patting the smaller teenager on the knee.

"Hinata will be fine, but I'm sure she'll want some sort of gift when we're aloud to see her. Why don't you two go to the gift shop?" Why was she saying this- there was no way of knowing how their team mate would be? There was no point raising Kiba's hopes. Still, Shino nodded, climbing to his feet and leaving the sickeningly cheerful room, the other teen trailing behind.

"Shino, do you believe Kurenai-sensei?" The voice made him stop, he sounded so…lost. Normally he would have answered truthfully, but something about the way Kiba sounded had him searching for another answer. "I should have been able to help her!"

Shino turned, walking back over to Kiba, standing so they were toe to toe. "It was an ambush. Even Kurenai-sensei was unable to do anything." He sensed Kiba breaking before it happened, as he turned and quickly pulled him into an empty room, shutting the door behind them.

Tears had begun to make their way down the tanned face, streaming down in an unstoppable torrent. Kiba had his head turned away, shaggy hair hiding his eyes, as he hiccupped and sniffed, not even attempting to wipe away the still flowing tears. Unsure of what to do, Shino stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around the slighter figure.

Kiba froze before submitting, wrapping his own arms around the taller teen, burying his face in the thick material of Shino's jacket as though it could hide him from the world.

"Shino-"

"Hinata is strong." He breathed; suddenly sure that his team mate would in fact pull through. His vision seemed to be becoming steadily more blurry and he wasn't sure why. It wasn't until Kiba reached up, brushing a hand across his pale cheek that he realized that he had cried.

"_**If one day you want to run away- don't be afraid to call me. I don't promise to ask you to stop, but I can run with you."**_

"Shino, I know you're there, you can come out now." Shino dropped silently from the tree he had been standing in, to land next to his friend. Kiba currently stood, Akamaru at his side with his bag tossed over his shoulder.

"Where are you going Kiba?" The other would have told him if he had a mission, would have found a moment to mention it when they were at lunch or relaxing at one of their houses.

"I'm leaving!" The tanned teen declared, hefting his bag higher up onto his shoulder.

"Leaving?" He repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, gonna find some small town that'll higher a ninja for protection or something." At fourteen he had thought Kiba might have been able to outgrow some of his brashness and spur of the moment ideas but it was apparent that he had been wrong.

"Why?"

"I'm fed up with Konoha and the lot of 'em!" Akamaru growled, seemingly in agreement. So, Kiba had probably gotten into a fight with his family and had decided that the best option was to leave. "Listen, sorry I didn't say goodbye, but it was better to make a quick exit." Kiba had turned away, slinging his bag over both shoulders, Akamaru trotting along with him. "I'll send you a post card or something when I get there." The '_I'm gonna miss you'_ went unsaid.

Shino sighed, glancing back the way he had come. The other ninja's family would kill him if they found out that he had just let him leave, so turning around, he jogged and caught up to Kiba, falling into step with him.

Kiba glanced at him suspiciously. "You can't make me go back there."

"I know."

"You'd have to knock me unconscious first."

"I am not going to." He stated firmly, slightly annoyed. Someone had to make sure Kiba was not hurt in his journey or declared a missing Nin.

"So, we eloping then?" He pointedly ignored the suggestive fanged smirk, keeping his eyes trained on the stars before them. He let Kiba be lulled into a false sense of security before replying.

"We cannot elope until you have passed the chunnin exams." At the sight of Kiba's mouth hanging open, he decided, that yes, running away together was a good idea- for a little while at least.

"_**If one day you don't want to listen to anybody; call me and…I promise to be very quiet."**_

He sat on the rooftop of Konoha's school, watching as the parents came to pick up their kids for the day. He recognized a few of the faces, but had been too busy lately with his missions to learn the new faces of Konoha's youth.

He quickly spotted Iruka-sensei off to the side, hidden from the parents and students behind a large bush. Naruto's old teacher, Kakashi-sensei had him pushed up against a thick tree, even from this distance he could tell they were kissing. Turning away to give them their privacy, he caught sight of his friend landing on the roof and walking over to sit next to him.

Kiba's lips were pursed, eyebrows furrowed and eyes clouded. His hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides. Something had greatly upset him. He had learned over the years that the only way to learn what was on Kiba's mind was to sit and wait patiently, which he could easily do. Sure enough a few minutes later, Kiba half turned to him, eyes flashing.

"They flunked me again!" Ah, so that was the problem. Kiba's second unsuccessful attempt at the Jounin exams had apparently come and gone. "I did everything perfectly! Everything! I didn't even yell at that little _princess_ that thought he could use Akamaru as a pack mule!" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, pulling at the spiky tips.

"Who tested you?" Shino asked quietly, still watching the children below.

"Genma, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei and Neji. It was probably Neji! He's always got it out for me! He flunked Naruto last month too! Let Ten-ten pass and she nearly attacked the person she was supposed to be protecting! They're probably sleeping together or something." He nodded along with everything Kiba was saying, letting the other rant. It was unfair that Neji had been the one to fail him twice now, as Shino had passed on his first try and Kiba was equally as good- their sparring had come to many stalemates.

"Shino, why can't you be the one to test me?" Kiba whined, swinging around so he was laying on his back, head resting in the other's lap. Shino, used to the position, ignored the warm feeling it sent through him to answer the question.

"You cannot be tested by someone you are in a relationship with, however I will speak to Kakashi-sensei about Neji."

"Thanks Shino." Kiba smiled up at him as he started distractedly combing his fingers through the short brown hair. "But you gotta admit that Neji is way out of line! Maybe Hinata can do something- I mean he is her cousin! Or I could talk to Lee, Naruto wants to prank him and I told him I was up for it." Shino sat there quietly, making noises when appropriate, letting the smaller teen expel all his anger. Sometimes Kiba just needed someone to listen and Shino was always around when needed.

"_**But…If one day you call and there is no answer…come fast to see me…Perhaps I need you."**_

He now understood why Hatake Kakashi did this. Went to the memorial stone…and stood in the rain. For no one can see your emotions in the rain. He reached out, pale fingers tracing the freshly carved name in the black stone, next to all the others, some he knew, some he did not, but would most likely research later. It was his job to remember these people, for if he did not, then who would?

Dimly he realized that his jacket and pants were soaked all the way through from the pounding rain, but as long as it hid the tears, sliding down pale cheeks, he did not care.

_Auburame Shibi_, was carved into the stone, right next to his mothers name. He was truly alone in the world now. He could no longer see through his glasses now, but he absolutely refused to remove them, for fear of someone coming along even in this weather. His glasses were to him, what the mask was to Kakashi-sensei. A barrier from the world. Few saw past it.

"Shino!" He started as a voice called out to him, belonging to a slowly growing blob, running towards him. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The blob turned into an equally soaked Kiba, still wearing his funeral clothing.

Shino turned back to the stone, allowing the other teen to stand next to him. 18 and alone in the world. Well, not completely alone, if the drenched figure next to him had anything to say about it.

"You disappeared after the funeral, Shino. Everyone was looking for you!" Kiba glanced over at the stone, eyes quickly spotting the names engraved in it. "I'm really sorry bout your dad, it sucks not knowing if we'll come back from a mission or not." Shino nodded minutely in agreement. Cold fingers wrapped around his as Kiba clasped his hand, holding tightly. "But I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere. Got it?" He nearly smiled at the determination on the tanned face, but the present grief would not allow him that right now, so instead he nodded again, returning the grip.

"My family is…gone." He hated how lost he sounded, but the need to say anything was overwhelming. His eyes were blurring again and he knew the tears were so close, but he did not want anyone to see them, did not want anyone to see him. Kiba pulled him into a tight hug, never once letting go of their joined hands, before reaching out with his free hand to trace Shino's father's name.

"You're my family, and I'm yours." He said with certainty, before reaching up and pulling off the dark glasses. "You looked after me, so it's my turn to look after you." He tugged the collar of Shino's jacket down, placing a small lingering kiss on his lips, before pulling back slightly. "Whenever you're ready to leave you can spend the night at my place." He smirked. "And I promise to try not to take advantage of you."

The taller teen nodded, reassured by the warmth of the body pressed up against his side. _Not completely alone in the world._


End file.
